


Day 10: Doggy Style

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [10]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Bottom Tony Stark, Day 10, Doggy Style, M/M, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: this is a day late because i'm an awful human, day 11 will be up some point today, tooI struggled a little with this one, so its shorter than what I usually writeenjoy!!





	Day 10: Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late because i'm an awful human, day 11 will be up some point today, too 
> 
> I struggled a little with this one, so its shorter than what I usually write
> 
> enjoy!!

Tony is panting as he feels fingers dig into his hips. He’s on all fours in the center of their bed; ass in the air, resting on his forearms, fingers gripping the silky sheets. He rocks forward with the momentum of Steve’s thrusts and gasps when he hits his prostate. 

“Steve,” Tony whines. They’ve been going at it for a while and, if Tony’s honest, he doesn’t really have the stamina he used to, let alone that of a super soldier’s. He’s agonizingly close to his climax, can feel it in his belly, his balls tightening. Steve drags a hand under Tony’s body to pull his chest up before leaning in to press a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck, drawing him closer by the hips. 

“You doin’ okay?” Steve asks, rolling his hips instead of thrusting. Tony can only nod frantically, rocking back onto Steve. He needs him to keep moving, at least get a hand around him to relieve some of that pressure. 

“Need--fuck, please touch me.” He gasps, his words turning into a strangled moan. Steve obliges, gripping his cock and stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusting. Tony’s face drops into the sheets and he cries out, balling the sheets in his fists. It’s embarrassing, truly, how easily this man can make him fall apart. Tony is shaking, arms giving out so it’s just his ass in the air. He’s breathing in the scent of their sheets, drool dampening it ever so slightly. 

“God, baby.” Steve says so amazed, rubbing his lower back soothingly. “You’re doing so good. You take me so well.” Steve praises, speeding up. “So good for me.” He tilts his head back, moaning obscenely. “I like seeing you fall apart like this. I like knowing _I_ do that to you.” Steve growls, jabbing into his prostate once more. Tony’s mind sparks with arousal, and he’s coming into Steve’s grip so suddenly it takes his breath away. Steve’s pace is relentless now, fucking into Tony so forcefully it’s pushed Tony nearly six inches up the bed. 

Steve is coming into him with a guttural moan that sends vibrations through Tony’s whole being. Steve thrusts into him a few more times, absorbing the aftershock, before he pulls out. Tony collapses immediately, body sagging into the mattress. He’s shaking, sweating and panting, but all in a good way. His muscles are vibrating and the gentle throbbing in his backside is a nice anchor, keeping him from totally slipping out of his body. 

He doesn’t know when or how it happens, but when his eyes open a short time later, he’s splayed on Steve’s chest. Steve’s fingers are dancing up and down his spine, his heartbeat a soothing rhythm under Tony’s ear. He shifts, looking up at Steve through his lashes. Steve smiles down at him, looking relaxed and sated. 

“Hi,” Tony says lamely. His voice is hoarse, but not painful, and sounds fucked out that it makes Tony’s cheeks turn pink. He’s shaking still, warm pleasure coursing through his veins. Steve brushes a hand through his hair and smiles back. 

“Hi,” Steve echos. “You passed out.” He comments, worry painting his voice. Tony blinks, mouth dry. 

“Uh, yeah.” Tony swallows. “That was…I haven’t come that hard in a long time.” He explains, toying with the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck. Steve hums, pressing his lips to Tony’s head. He can feel him smile against his skin.

“You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?” He asks lowly, voice dipping into a low octave. Tony shakes and shudders again. “Don’t lie to me.” Tony drags himself up Steve’s body, planting his lips against Steve’s. The kiss is languid, no heat or need 

“Not lying. ‘M fine. More than fine. Just basking in the afterglow.” Steve sighs, breath fanning over Tony’s cheeks. His hands rest softly on Tony’s back and he kisses his nose. 

"Good. I was worried I did. I sometimes forget how strong I am and when I get...excited, I get carried away." Steve says bashfully. His eyes are cast down, staring at his chest. Tony hooks a finger under Steve's chin and forces him to look him in the eyes. 

“That was seriously the best orgasm of my entire life.” He says, placing a hand to Steve’s cheek. The other man smirks, nuzzling into the touch. "And the new position? I was able to feel every inch of you, slugger." Tony adds. Steve hugs him tighter and inhales his scent. 

"I think the best orgasm of mine was the night where you told me you loved me." Steve murmurs. "But there're somethings I want'a try. Maybe we could change that?" Steve hums suggestively. Tony smiles and licks a spot on Steve's neck.

“Challenged accepted.”


End file.
